


Monday

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019) - Fandom
Genre: Adhd Peter, Alternate Universe - College/University, American college AU by a British writer... lets hope this goes down well, College AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frat Parties, Freshman Lorna, Junior Hank, Junior Logan, Junior Sean, Logan is the football team captain, M/M, Peter Maximoff has ADHD, Senior Angel, Senior Armando, Senior Bobby, Senior John, Senior Raven, Senior Victor, Silvercylops, Sophomore Evan, Sophomore Jean, Sophomore Jubilee, Sophomore Kitty, Sophomore Kurt, Sophomore Peter, Sophomore Rogue, Sophomore Scott, Sophomore Wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: "Maybe a Silvercyclops college AU one shot? It would be cool to see what you could write using that."Prompts from Tumblr used:1. My best friend bet twenty bucks that you won't kiss me, but if you do we can split the money fifty/fifty2. I forgot my eyeliner, can I borrow your Sharpie? Ugh, yes, it's perfectly safe, just hand it over - no, we don't need to sneak out of class to buy eyeliner, that isn't practical3. Could you please pretend to be my fake boyfriend to get this weirdo to stop creeping on me
Relationships: Jean Grey/Jubilation Lee, Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner, Pietro Maximoff/Scott Summers, Sean Cassidy/Hank McCoy/Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Monday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvercyclops_Shit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvercyclops_Shit/gifts).



> I would just like to mention a few things:
> 
> 1\. I'm British and my knowledge of American colleges is literally limited to just watching Blue Mountain State (highly recommended, btw)  
> 2\. With the six college classes, I read something about getting 18 credits which equates to six classes depending on how many credits each was worth, but I couldn't find an exact amount of credits so I just looked up some random classes I thought Scott would take

"You wouldn't dare,"  
"You're the one who wants the money."  
"But I don't even know him!"  
"You literally sit by him in English lit."

Peter groaned, glaring at Wanda as she waved twenty dollars in front of his face. "You need at least half of this if you're going to pay Mrs. Clare back for the dog leash you broke last time you took Baxter out." She grinned at him evilly, wiggling her eyebrows up and down. "I see how you look at him, 'Tro. Now go do it, or start working at the bookstore downtown again."

Peter muttered dark profanities as he stormed towards his destination, his twin staying put and doing good work of looking inconspicuous. He stopped directly in front of the table, glancing over his shoulder nervously at his sister, who had now started talking to Jean.

"Um... Can I help you?" Peter's head spun back round to face Scott, who was staring at him with an odd expression. Peter and Scott only sort of knew each other through Jean and Wanda being on the girls soccer team together, and being in the same English Literature class. Of course, Wanda was right: Peter did find Scott very attractive, but that's not exactly something you tell someone you barely talk to.

"Umm... so my sister bet twenty bucks that you won't kiss me, but if you do we can split the money fifty/fifty." Scott stopped shoveling his things into his arms and just stared directly at Peter. "What the fuck-" Peter slammed his hand down over Scott's lips. "Bro, I need the money!!" Scott glanced at Peter and then behind him where Wanda and Jean stood. "That's fucking stupid," he muttered, trying to push past Peter. "Wait!" Scott turned, only for Peter's lips to connect with his.

"I'll give you the money on Monday!" He called as he sprinted off.

XX~•~•XX

"Was he a good kisser?" Scott groaned as Jean kept nagging him about the small "incident" with Peter. "I already told you I don't know - it was more of a headbutt than anything." Scott answered, pulling out his copy of The Handmaid's Tale and dropping it onto his desk. Jean took the seat beside him as he sat down and brought out her own copy. "Have you actually read this yet?" She asked skeptically, eyeing his book which looked suspiciously underused. "Erm... I watched the show on Hulu..." He replied guiltily, laughing at Jean's overexaggerated eyeroll. "You do know you're never going to pass if you don't read the books right?" Scott shrugged. "I like Elisabeth Moss more than Margaret Atwood." Jean's jaw fell. "You take that back! Margaret Atwood is a literary genius, have you ever read Alias Grace? The woman is brilliant! Elisabeth Moss is-" Scott's hand found its way to her mouth as he grinned. "A brilliant actress." Only a brief muffled "fuck you" came through before Professor Xavier entered the room.

Class dragged on forever, as most English lessons do. Scott would be lying if he said he didn't just take English because Jean took it. Besides, there were still five other courses that was mostly his own choosing. Taking six courses wasn't as difficult as his high school teachers had made it out to be, if he was honest. It was never really his goal to take six courses, but Jean had, and sue him if he didn't want his parents complaining again about how Jean was doing so much better than him in school, how if he just put a little bit more effort in then he could be like her too. And the result? Six courses: English Literature, Business Studies, Coaching, Childhood Education, Teacher Training, and Criminal Law. 

"Sorry I'm late Prof-"

"It's quite alright Peter, please just take a seat."

"Thanks Prof."

Scott watched as Peter awkwardly scrambled to the back of the class, sitting on the row just behind him and Jean. It was surprising to say the least, Peter was usually the first one to come to class, hand always up, excited rambling about the current topic to anybody who would listen. It was odd, Scott thought, that most of the time Peter would be all of the shock, but he seemed more focused than ever in this class. He'd brought it up to Jean once (no he didn't talk about Peter all the time... well, maybe he did... shut up!) who had asked Wanda about it, and apparently Peter had ADHD, and they also apparently knew the Professor quite well - he was their father's best childhood friend, their father who just happened to be the angry German teacher most of the students hated. But anyway, Peter had known Professor Xavier since he was a baby, and Professor Xavier knew better than most how to attain Peter's concentration. 

"It's kind of annoying that he gets let off when he's late and stuff, anyone else would be made to stay behind at the end!" Jean whispered, glancing over her shoulder briefly at the boy in question. "Leave him be," Scott hissed in reply before turning round in his seat and holding out his cards he'd been making notes on. "Hey Pete, you need these?" He whispered. Peter looked at Scott in surprise before nodding and taking them. "Thanks man, I'll copy them all down by the end." He replied.

At the end, Scott found ten dollars placed precariously on the end of his desk, a note on them reading: "Sorry I didn't get them down in time, I'll bring them back next Monday, I'm not in next lesson."

XX~•~•XX

Jubilee bounced excitedly on her heels as Lorna ran up to her. "You were almost late!" She exclaimed, watching the girl bend down to tie her laces. "Angel would have been pissed!" Angel Salvadore - head cheerleader, best friends with Raven Darkholme, Professor Xavier's sister. If you pissed off Angel, you pissed off Raven, and nobody wanted to piss off Raven.

"Stop gossiping and huddle round!" Angel shouted, beckoning Jubilee and Lorna over. "This is the first game of the season so nobody is allowed to screw up, you hear me?" All the girls vigorously nodded their heads. "Right, we've been preparing for this for weeks, lets not embarrass ourselves, and can you guys please not embarrass me. It's my last year here, so if any of you want to be handed to Cheer Captain title then you'll do well to behave yourselves and do exactly as I say." 

"Entitled bitch," Lorna muttered, causing Jubilee to giggle slightly. "Is something funny over there?" Angel glared at them with her hands on her hips. "No, no, sorry Angel." Lorna smirked. "Don't. Screw. Up." Angel reiterated, barely managing to get the last word out of her mouth before the stands erupted inti cheers with the football team running out. 

"Woohoo! Go Scott!" Jubilee screamed. "What's your deal with that guy?" Lorna asked as the squad all separated into starting positions. "He's my girlfriend's best friend, we all hang out together." Jubilee explained. "Even though he's a year older than you?" Lorna questioned. "Well, Jean's a year older than me too." Jubilee shrugged. "Huh, I think my brother is in their year." Lorna pondered. "What's his name?" Jubilee asked. "Peter, he's come today as well." She turned and pointed out to the crowd. "There, with my sister Wanda - they're twins." 

XX~•~•XX

"Peter came to watch." Jubilee giggled, arm looped through with Jean's. Scott had just emerged from the locker room fully dressed, head shaking from the shower, trying to rid himself of any more water droplets in his hair. He looked up at Jubilee, turning red slightly. "And... what's that to you?" He asked, head bowed. So maybe he was starting to like this guy a little more than he should... but to be fair, Peter had kissed him, which basically started his whole fascination. "Well, technically he came to watch Lorna, she's his sister, but technically he was watching the game." Jubilee wiggled her eyebrows and nudged Scott with her spare arm. "Jubes!" He laughed, pushing her back. 

XX~•~•XX

Lorna smirked as Wanda drove all three of them back home. "I know you were watching the players more than you were watching me, so come on: whose the guy you like?" Peter choked on Wanda's leftover slushy she'd handed him, face burning red. "I don't know what you're on about." He mumbled, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. "Was it Bobby? John? Logan? Scott? Han-" Peter turned and threw the rest of the slushy all over Lorna, causing the girl to scream at the cold sensation. "Peter, I'm wearing jeans! They're gonna be stiff as fuck now!"

XX~•~•XX

Professor Xavier was later than usual, leaving the lit students to their own devices. Scott and Jean organised their desks, setting out text books and pencil cases as Peter walked in, holding out Scott's notation cards. "Thanks man, these were a real help." Scott grinned as he took the notes of Peter, not quite processing his next words before he said them: "Do you want to sit with us." Jean hit is arm violently, but Scott ignored it, and apparently Peter did too, or maybe he just missed it, because he smiled brightly and took the seat on the other side of Scott's, the expression giving Scott the impression that perhaps not many people asked that of Peter, he wouldn't be surprised, the only person he'd ever seen him hang out with were his own sisters. 

Scott wasn't surprised that Peter had managed to make it to this lesson on time considering how long Professor Xavier took to set it up, though Scott wouldn't put it past him that Peter was the reason. Clearly, Jean thought the same with the way she was glaring at both Peter and Professor Xavier throughout the lesson. Peter certainly managed to keep up with the writing, and had his hand flying up at every other question. It was only when Professor Xavier set them off to make revision mindmaps did Scott notice Peter's mind wander. He watched as the boy pulled some sort of plain black faux leather case out of his bag, rooting through it before cursing quietly under his breath. "You okay, dude?" Scott asked as Peter violently zipped the case back up. Peter looked up at Scott in surprise, as if shocked he'd decided to talk to him at all, even though Scott had been the one to invite him over. "I forgot my eyeliner," Peter finally managed to say. "Can I borrow your Sharpie?" Scott looked at him as though he'd grown two heads, eyes wandering back to the black Sharpie in his hand. "Isn't it bad to use Sharpie on your skin...?" Peter rolled his eyes before leaning over and snatching the Sharpie anyway. "Ugh, yes, it's perfectly safe." Scott glanced over at the Professor as he lowered his hand over the one Peter held the Sharpie in. "What if we skipped class? We haven't got long left and I'm sure the Professor wouldn't notice. We could go and buy you some more." Peter almost laughed out loud at the suggestion. "That's ridiculous, it wouldn't be very practical now, would it?" Scott shrugged, a lazy smile on his face. "It would be fun though." Peter giggled to himself, letting go of the Sharpie, and the last thing Scott heard from the lad until it was time to leave was: "Golden boy, trying to skip class..."

XX~•~•XX

Lights flashing, music loud enough to burst an eardrum, alcohol swishing out of glasses and onto the floor, people huddled in circles and passing around various drugs: it was one of the best fraternity house parties Scott had hosted. Of course, it wasn't just, but being a part of the top football team in the state meant every player working together to host the best parties in their frat house. 

Scott and Kurt learnt against the bar, chatting about pretty much anything as Jean and Jubilee finally made their way through the crowd to them. "Ugh, you should go move your brother Scott, nobody wants to see him sat on Hank the minute they walk through the door." Jubilee giggled. "Wait till he moves onto Darwin, that ones always fun." Scott laughed. "Is it really that good of an idea for your brother to have three boyfriends?" Jean asked, eyebrows furrowed. "It's fine, it's not like any of them like anyone else anymore, they're really happy together. It's gross really." Scott grinned. "You sure you find it gross? Or maybe you just wish you had a least one boyfriend whilst your brother bones three." Kurt laughed. "Hey, hey, hey man, how about you go find Kitty." Scott smirked, pushing on Kurt's shoulder. "Wait, she's by the door with Rogue!" Jubilee exclaimed, grabbing onto Kurt's arm and pulling him in that direction. "I'm going to the bathroom real quick, order us drinks?" Jean asked, handing Scott some money for her and Jubilee.

Almost as soon as Scott found himself completely alone did he feel an anxious tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Peter bouncing on his heels, looking embarrassed and awkward. "Hey man, what's up?" Scott asked, pocketing the money Jean had just given him - he'll order drinks later. "I need your help." Peter groaned, nodding his head in the direction he'd just come from. Scott looked over and noticed Victor Creed, a senior who was constantly getting in trouble with the police, had gotten kicked off the football team in his junior year for assaulting one of the cheerleaders, and also happened to be the older half-brother of the football team captain, Logan Howlett. Scott always felt bad for the guy when he remembered that Victor was his brother, a lot of people had given Logan grief for it since he'd started at the college, or so Scott had heard, but they certainly still did, he'd seen it.

"Could you please pretend to be my fake boyfriend to get this weirdo to stop creeping on me?" Peter asked, ringing his hands as Scott delved out of this thoughts once more. He noticed Victor edging towards Peter rather quickly, and instantly pulled an arm around his waist, nodding towards the boy with a small smile on his face. Peter grinned and leaned up to kiss Scott's cheek, arms looping around his neck. Scott was still the one facing Victor and smirked as he saw the predatory grin turn into an angry scowl. "So babe, what do you want to drink? It's on me." Peter grinned. "I can't drink, so a coke's just good for me =," he leaned further towards Scott's ear: "I'll pay you back Monday." Scott shrugged, smirking at him before ordering for Peter and then all the drinks for himself and his friends he was supposed to order anyway. "Don't worry about it," he said, moving to stand back to take a tequila shot. Peter smiled at him, a smile a hell of a lot calmer than one Scott had ever seen on him. 

"Hey, mind if I take Pete for a sec?" Scott growled as Victor appeared, towering over the both of them. As polite as his words were, the angry, dominant tone and the rock solid hold on his hand on Peter's shoulder said otherwise. "Fuck off man, go prey on someone else's boyfriend." Scott glared daggers at Victor, dropping his shot glass back on the bar top and winding his arms back round Peter's waist, pulling him flush against his chest and out of Victor's grip. "You don't want to mess with me," Victor hissed, edging towards the pair before all of Scott's friends returned, surrounding them. "Scott, what's going on?" Jean demanded, hands on her hips. Evan appeared beside Kurt, apparently having been picked up along the way, and the two boys pressed roughly against Victor's shoulders. It didn't matter how much taller or stronger Victor was, there were a hell of a lot more of them than there were of him, so with one final growl and stormed off towards the door. 

"What was his deal?" Kitty asked as Scott handed her a glass of whiskey, one arm still wrapped tightly around Peter, who was shaking rather hard. "He was preying on Peter." Scott explained, handing round the rest of the drinks - Jean was the only one besides Peter who didn't take alcohol. Evan ordered his own drink as Scott continued, bringing his other arm back round Peter's body again. "I just pretended to be his boyfriend to try and get it him leave, it only seemed to make him angrier though." Surprisingly, it was Jean who moved forward to rub Peter's back gently, and Scott loosened his grip on Peter slightly for Jean to wrap her arms around his shoulders. "At least he's gone now." She whispered.

XX~•~•XX

"And once again, we bring home another win." Evan laughed, clapping Scott's shoulders in glee. "As if coach would ever let us settle for anything less." Scott joked. Evan calmed down slightly, giving Scott a sideways glance as they got changed. "So, when are you gonna do it? You're not gonna chicken out again, are you?" Scott shook his head, thinking back to the past month of trying to ask Peter out since the frat party (Peter had attempted to pay Scott back for the coke the following Monday, but Scott had made him keep the money, and even Jean was nicer to him in those lessons after that) but kept chickening out every time. "I've already got Jubes to stay with Lorna after the game, and hopefully the twins will be with them." Scott replied. "Another thing: get Alex to tell Sean to give me my pot back man, it's cruel to keep a guy away from his paradise." Scott laughed at that. "Sorry man, but you left your drugs at my house on the same day my brother had his boyfriends over - you're never gonna see your paradise again." Evan cursed with a laugh before clapping Scott's shoulder one more time, fully dressed now. "Good luck man, hopefully you actually do it this time." Scott tried to get a hit on his as his friend jumped back with a laugh. "Fuck off, you dick." He chuckled.

XX~•~•XX

Just as Jubilee had been instructed, she stood by the carpark with Lorna and the twins, all four of them very engaged in their conversation as Scott and Jean rocked up. 

"Finally! I thought you two would never turn up." Jubilee giggled, flinging herself into her girlfriends arms. "I thought you'd already left." Lorna laughed, watching as Jean's face flushed with Jubilee's arms circling her. "Sorry guys, Jean had left her library card in Business so we went back to grab it." Scott replied with a grin. "Oh fuck off Scott, don't say it as though you don't lose things 24/7 either." Jean grumbled, exerting another burst of laughs, chuckles, and giggles across the group. 

"Well, we better head home, there's no point just standing around an empty lot." Wanda suggested, fiddling with her car keys in her hang bag. Nods and murmurs crossed the group, and realising he wouldn't get another chance that night, Scott pulled Peter over to him. "Hey, Pete?" Peter grinned at Scott, nodding quickly. "I was just wondering if... maybe you'd like to... you don't have to but... did you perhaps want to see a movie with me on Sunday?" Scott knew his face was burning up, and instantly wondered how Alex had managed to go through this, both on his end and the receiving end, three times. Peter's face slowly brightened just as Scott's own was, and the boy looked down briefly before meeting Scott's eyes again. 

"What about Monday?"


End file.
